Psychopompe
=Psychopompe= First Rank Boons Unerring Orientation :Dice Pool: None :Cost: (1L) If the locale is familiar, know how to get from any point to another. If unfamiliar, know compass directions. Can study a map for five minutes and retain the information forever. For 1L, can tell distance and direction to home. Smooth Sailing :Dice Pool: None :Cost: 1L For the rest of the day, your travels are unimpeded by mundane obstacles. Open Sesame :Dice Pool: None :Cost: 1L Add your Journeys Boon's as automatic successes to open any door. I Know A Place :written by Watcher :Dice Pool: None :Cost: None When this Boon is bought, the Scion chooses a single type of building for it to function with, such as libraries, bars, jails, police stations, universities, ect. After purchasing this Boon, the Scion knows the location of the closest such building within (Journeys) miles. Second Rank Boons Where Are You? :Dice Pool: None :Cost: 1L If in remote contact with someone, know how far and in what direction they are. All Roads Lead to Rome :Dice Pool: None :Cost: 1L Use while standing on a road to know all major cities the Road passes through. Know exactly how to reach any destination on the road, provided you know the destination already. False Footsteps :Dice Pool: None :Cost: 1L For the rest of the day, you leave no footprints, or can choose to leave fake ones. Third Rank Boons Unbarred Entry :Dice Pool: None :Cost: 1L Walk thru one step's worth of matter. Heart of the Maze :Dice Pool: Rating + Presence :Cost: 3L Your image appears in someone's mind along with knowledge of how to get to you. Range is (100 x successes) miles. Fourth Rank Boons Come Along :Dice Pool: None :Cost: 1L/person Carry along 1 willing person per Legend spent when using travel Boons. Pilgrim's Way :Dice Pool: Rating + Athletics :Cost: 3L + 1W Move rapidly from one site of cultural importance to your Pantheon to another. Travel takes (Distance in Miles / Successes) minutes. Fifth Rank Boons Terra Incognita :Dice Pool: Rating + Awareness :Cost: None Alerts you when close to Underworld, Overworld or Terra Incognita portals. Roll to determine how to activate the portal. Tag Along :written by Watcher :Dice Pool: Rating + Occult :Cost: Price of Boon being used on A Demigod skilled in the powers of Journeys can learn how to take their friends along with them when they use one of the divine travel powers. A harder trick to master is going along with someone else, but this Boon can do just that. When someone uses a travel power (Shadow Step, Earth Travel, Lunar Estate, ect.) in view of a Scion with this power, the Scion can reflexively activate this Boon to follow them. If the person being followed wishes to throw off pursuit, they roll Wits + Stealth, resisted by the activation roll. If the traveller scores more successes than the follower, the Boon fizzles and does not take the user anywhere. White Stag :Dice Pool: Rating + Athletics :Cost: 3L Anyone attempting to track you must beat your roll with Intelligence + Survival in order to do so, even with supernatural means. Your trail remains hidden for (Journeys) days. Gateway :written by Watcher :Dice Pool: None :Cost: 5 Legend or 1 Willpower True teleportation is a powerful skill that only the most advanced Demigods can master, although some lesser forms of it do exist. Some Scions can learn to key themselves to specific doorways, and from there, they can move between their doorways with little effort. Mechanically, a Scion can bind themselves up to Legend doorways. Binding oneself to a doorway takes five minutes and costs 1 Willpower.Then, the Scion can travel between their doorways with a expenditure of Legend. From Soul to Soul :Dice Pool: Rating + Occult :Cost: 5L or 1W Create a permanent binding to another intelligent being, allowing yourself to teleport to them. Costs 1W to establish the binding and if the target is unwilling, you must overcome their MDV with your roll. To teleport yourself to a bound target, spend 5L. This Boon requires 1 minute of meditation to use and is incompatible with Come Along. Sixth Rank Boons Marathon Sprinter :Dice Pool: None :Cost: 1L + 1W If you do nothing but Dash, your speed is x5 until you stop. Difficult terrain may force a (Wits + Athletics) roll vs. difficulty of (Epic Dex + 1) to avoid being forced to stop. Hand Off :Dice Pool: None :Cost: 1L + 1W Teleport an inanimate object you are holding to a specific, known recipient (not "the killer") instantly. Sevenths Rank Boons Rainbow Bridge :Dice Pool: None :Cost: 1L / (Journey X 100 miles) Instantly teleport yourself to another location you can visualize clearly. Each Legend spent allows you to move up to (Journey's Boons known x 100) miles. Cannot move between Worlds. Seven League Stride :Dice Pool: Rating + Athletics :Cost: 2L You can take (Legend) steps in quick succession, not resting for more than one action between steps. Each step carries (successes x 10) miles. This Boon’s effects do not directly affect speed, so the distances and travel times are not modified by Marathon Sprinter, Fast as Thought or similar powers. Celerity :Dice Pool: None :Cost: 10L + 1W/scene Reduce the Speed of all your actions by 1 and double your Move (not Dash) speed. Eighth Rank Boons Ride Along :Dice Pool: None :Cost: 5L/Scene Allows your Journeys Boons to apply to vehicles and their passengers. Bon Voyage :Dice Pool: Journeys + Legend :Cost: 1WP + 2L (+1 for any additional targets) Transport a willing target you can touch up to (Sux*100) miles away. Unwilling targets may resist with Stamina + Integrity, reducing acitvation successes with their resist. No one can be sent to a location that will result in sure death. Fate diverts them to a nearby, less fatal, location. Ninth Rank Boons Otherworldly Portal :Dice Pool: None :Cost: 5L Open a door to an Overworld, Underworld or Terra Incognita from anywhere. Deposits you at normal Axis Mundi location. Sealed Stair :Dice Pool: Rating + Legend :Cost: 15L Seal an Underworld, Overworld or other supernatural portal. Lasts 1 week per success, or forever if you spend a Permanent WP. Difficulties are as follows. *Terra Incognita - 10 *Sanctum - 15 *Touchstone - 20 *Underworld - 25 *Overworld - 35 *Titanrealm - 50 Tenth Rank Boons Co-Location :Dice Pool: None :Cost: (5L + 1 dot of WP) / duplicate Exist as multiple instances of yourself, all sharing the same resource pools. All function exactly as you do, with their own health levels and copies of your Relics. Willpower dots spent on this power are "committed" and cannot be regained or re-purchased until the instance created with it is killed or dissolved by the Scion. Dissolving an instance is a reflexive Willpower roll. The power requires either or to use. Cannot activate the same Avatar-level effect more than once, but can activate multiple different Avatar-level effects. Avatar of Journeys The Way :Dice pool: None. :Cost: 30L + 1W. For one scene the Scion becomes The Way. Nothing can stop The Way in it's travels. No obstacle is impassable for it, no fortress impenetrable, no land too distant. The Way is the journey, it is every stop on the way, every start, and every end. The Way can lead others to any destination, to the bowels of a Grater Titan, to a war torn Godrealm, to even more exotic and unimaginable locations. Catégorie:Tomorrow Belongs To Me Catégorie:Pouvoirs